Talk:Sith Empire/@comment-27404954-20160110165959
1.- Gary Hunter Dark'ness Ev'il Blo'od Hades Noctem Garrett Stu 2.- 2kwik4u_1337 3.- Born on the USS Kelvin, Gary Stu escaped the tragic death of his parents by, as a gifted psychic and Force-sensitive baby, piloting a shuttle into a wormhole at the tender age of two minutes old. Upon arriving in the wormhole, he was raised by evil worms, who trained him in their dark Satan and Nine Inch Nails-worshipping ways. Then the worms died. Gary Stu vowed revenge, and instantly killed all of the invaders with his super-powerful undefined powers that will only act as a grab bag for whatever deus ex machina is needed. He then killed Kylo Ren and stole his crossguard lightsaber, making a totally evil and badass four-bladed lightsaber! With a crossguard! So he's like Kylo Ren, but way more powerful, evil, and awesome, and Gary Stu isn't all dweeby and angsty as Ren. So then Gary Stu boarded the Narada and killed everyone on board, then took the Narada for his own, upgrading it with phaser cannons and huge superlasers and lightsaber launchers. He renamed it the USS FAZE QWIKSKOP, and then kidnapped FaZe from Earth to 1v1 him on Rust on pain of death. He won, of course. So then he saw a newspaper ad for the Sith and decided to join them, so he warped to Korriban and took out a whole Sith fleet singlehandedly. Literally. He tied his hand behind his back and just pressed the Narada fire button with the other hand. So then the Sith were like "You're awesome, Gary Stu! Please lead us!" And Gary Stu, humbly of course, accepted. So now Gary Stu is the leader of the whole Sith Empire. And mandatory music for all Star Destroyer Muzak is a medley of Linkin Park, My Chemical Romance, and Nine Inch Nails. 4.- Death Stars, superbattleships, Narada destroyers 5.- USS FAZE QWIKSKOP 7.- Because I'm really, really, really, really evil. I mean, come on! My outfit's black and red! 8.- Darth Master, Supreme Leader of the Sith and Everything The following questions will determine if you're a suitable candidate to join us, if you are a Pure Sith: 1.- You're on your flagship heading to battle, however, you see an enemy wreckage before you engage the enemy, there seems to be survivors from the ship. What do you do? Shoot them with my magical pet devil demon's space phaser launcher and then destroy their whole planet with my 999999 nukes. 2.- Your forces are oppressing enemy forces, on land, air, and sea, however, the enemy begs for mercy. What do you do? Kill them all with my awesome Elements of Harmony powers I stole from some dweeb brony site and then blow up their whole planet with 999999 nukes. 3.- You see an oportunity of conquering an allied piece of land, or a planet, your ally is weak at the moment due to him losing a war against a faction. Do you help your ally or do you crush them and become more powerful yourself? Crush them with my infinite Ghost Narada Destroyers and then blow up their whole planet with 99999999999 nukes.